An Unexpected Dilemma
by xxBlueBloodxx
Summary: Through a devious plot, planned and executed by everyone's favorite number one hitman, Mukuro and Hibari "accidentally" get bitten by Doctor Shamal's trident mosquito's while in the midst of yet another fight to see who's stronger. This normally deadly bites only side effects seems to make the two teenagers, erotic, much to a certain mafia bosses dismay. Full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Through a devious plot, planned and executed by everyone's favorite number one hitman, Mukuro and Hibari "accidentally" get bitten by Doctor Shamal's trident mosquito's while in the midst of yet another fight to see who's stronger. This normally deadly bites only side effect seems to make the two teenagers…erotic, for lack of a better word. They start to develop strange, perverted feelings towards a certain mafia boss, much to his dismay. How will Tsuna handle the advancements of his two strongest guardians? Can he protect his chastity until effects wear off? A short drabble about one of my favorite threesomes. There be Yaoi, people, if that wasn't already obvious. No like, no read.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did then I certainly wouldn't be writing this, I would just make it real. But alas I cannot so I'm stuck satisfying your perverted desires through writing. Enjoy~

**A/N:** For the record, if you wanted to put a time line in this then it would be set right after the Future Arc.

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

"Damn Tsuna, wake up!"

A hard, well aimed kick to my side has my eyes snapping open, my skinny body tumbling unceremoniously as I land face first on my cold floor. I blink rapidly, struggling to dispel the sleep from my head and clutch my side in pain.

"Reborn!" I gasp.

"Ciaossu"

I groan then direct a hard stare at the baby arcobaleno sitting atop my now empty bed. Dressed in his usual crisp, black suit, a matching dark fedora on his head with the ever faithful Leon resting on the crown, my spartan tutor looked…happy. Wait, happy? I begin to tremble slightly with foreboding. A happy Reborn was never a good thing, especially for me. What exactly kind of torture training was he planning now!?

"Calm down, no-good Tsuna. There is no training today."

I immediately expel a soft sigh of gratitude, briefly forgetting his almost supernatural mind reading powers.

"However," He continues in a threatening voice. I freeze. There's an anonymous "click" as I stare into the black barrel of a now transformed Leon. I jump back, screaming "HIIEE!" as I cover my face with my hands.

"You_ did_ finish all that homework I helped you with last night, right?" His tone clearly threatened if I didn't he would shoot me.

"Hai! Please don't shoot!" I plead. Reborn smirks and Leon changes back.

"Good."

"Tsu-chan." I hear my mother interrupt from downstairs. "If you don't hurry up you'll be late." I glance briefly at my bedside clock, my eyes widening.

"What!" Launching myself into a flurry of motion, I quickly dress with a speed Reborn would be proud of and grab for my school bag. As I dash out I notice Reborn has disappeared, I assumed he returned downstairs for breakfast. A second later my suspicions are confirmed as I spot him sitting next to Bianchi at our kitchen table. She's hand feeding him some eggs, blushing hugely while she does. My mother hands me a piece of toast as I whip past, her parting words; "Have a good day."

I nod in thanks as I bite into the side of my food. As I bypass my yard Lambo suddenly bursts through the bushes, cackling madly.

"I-Pin will never have Lambo's candy!"

Following close behind is said I-Pin, a determined look on her otherwise expressionless face.

"Lambo, share!" She shouts, then they vanish into the house. I smile faintly at this, glad to see some things never change. As crazy and hectic as my life had become, it was a comfort to see not everything had completely changed. Pulling out of my thoughts I force my legs to move faster. A minute later I can see a tall, dark-haired boy running ahead of me. Yamamoto allows me to catch up when he spots me. He smiles warmly.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one who slept in."

I return the smile the best I can in my hurried state. Almost like clockwork we both stop as we hear someone shout; "Jyuudaime!"

"Good morning, Gokudera-kun." Yamamoto greets, pleasant as ever.

"Baseball idiot." He allows as he joins us.

"Did you wake up late, too?" Yamamoto asks.

"No, Uri snuck away last night and I was trying to find him." He looked pretty worried for his abusive cat.

"Do you need us to help look?" I say, ready to drop everything to help.

Gokudera suddenly turns serious. "No need to worry yourself over it Jyuudaime, that useless cat will show up eventually, this is the twelfth time and he always returns eventually."

I facepalm._ Twelfth?_ Wait.

"Guys, we need to run, _now_. If were late we'll all be bitten to death!" Sharing equal expressions of worry, or in Gokudera's case, indifference, we run.  
Ten minutes later I'm inside the school gates, hands on my knees as I take in huge breaths of air. On time, but exhausted. Yamamoto and Gokudera stand next to me, barely sweating. I could never quite understand where they got all that energy. A little envious I don't notice the person in front of me until I walk right into him. Faster than I can blink there's a tonfa at my neck. I gulp. My friends immediately join my side and Gokudera pulls out a bomb.

"Just what do you think you're doing to the tenth, Hibari?" He shouts angrily.

I slowly bring my eyes up to meet cold, dark, black ones. Hibari stares me down with a hard, unreadable look.

"S-sorry" I stutter. However much I tried I just couldn't not be scared of Hibari. He had the same sort of dangerous atmosphere that surrounded Reborn and that in itself was traumatizing.

"Herbivores." He replies to us all but still stares directly at me.

Gokudera makes a move as if to lunge but Yamamoto stops him with a hand. Hibari watches the exchange with and amused glint to his eyes, always eager for a fight.

"Your uniform is against school protocol." Hibari continues, returning his attention back to me. I spare a glance at myself to notice in my rush this morning I left my school tie unchecked and hanging limply around my neck. Before I can react his hands reach out and I squeeze my eyes shut, expecting a blow to my face. However none of that happens and as I peak open my eyes a crack I see Hibari has grabbed my tie and is...fixing it. He watches me the whole time, gaze intent on my face with that fierce, blank look of his. When he's almost done his fingers graze harmlessly against my still exposed collarbone and I shiver at the sudden flesh on flesh contact. He smirks slightly at my reaction then abruptly seems to catch himself. He stops, his face transforming into a huge glare. My preservation instincts, honed and sharp from countless near death experiences with Reborn, kick in gear and I hastily step away.

"Thanks." I mumble awkwardly, confused with his sudden hostility.

He quickly turns away, his coat making a swishing noise in his wake as he heads into the school.

"That was...weird." Gokudera supply's for us when he's completely gone.

Yamamoto smiles good-naturally. "Yea, who knew Hibari was that nice."

Gokudera snorts with irritation. "That's not what I meant you baseball idiot!"

Not wanting to hear them argue so early in the morning I speak up. "Let's go."

Gokudera immediately perks up. "Of course, Jyuudaime. After you." Was it just me or was there an invisible tail waging behind him? And were those...dog ears? I shake my head. Couldn't be.

* * *

Later, while I'm in class, I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong. My Hyper Intuition was also acting up, serving to confirm my original assumptions. Hibari seemed different today, distracted. I can't help but hope he's alright. Despite our own personal differences I cared deeply for all my guardians, yes, even Mukuro. After such a big battle I dreaded getting involved in another. I didn't think we could handle another war after our future fights, a least, not right way. I heave a huge tired sigh. _I never wanted to be a mafia boss._

"Tsunayoshi-kun!" The teacher randomly snaps at me.

"Ha-Hai?!" I respond, startled. My teacher, a middle-aged man with short brown hair and large square glasses, frowns in disapproval.

"What is the final answer to this math equation?" He questions me halfheartedly, pointing to the long set numbers written in chalk on the board. Great, I wasn't paying attention and now I had no idea what we were learning. My cheeks heat with embarrassment while the class snickers behind me at my prolonged silence.

"Ano..." I bite my lip and search desperately around for help. I quickly take notice of Gokudera, who is waving his hands frantically and mouthing a word...it looked like...

"Six." I answer without much dedication.

My teacher raises his eyebrows. "Yes, that's correct." He returns his attention back to the board and carry's on the lesson. The class mutters around me with appreciation at my supposed math skills. I close my eyes with small relief and mouth "Thank you" to Gokudera who grins widely and looks as if I just gave him his favorite Christmas present.

After class, when lunch finally begins, Gokudera drags a nearby chair and plops down excitedly next to me. Yamamoto follows his lead and lazily pulls another chair to my right. Gokudera scowls at him when he sits down but still takes out his lunch, then he quickly turns to me and his face goes back to being friendly.

"Do you want to share my lunch?" He asks hopefully, oblivious to the envious girls watching and glaring holes in my back.

"Um, no thanks Gokudera-kun." _Even though I left mine at home..._

"Did you forget your box at home?" Yamamoto cuts in, noticing my empty desk. I wince. For a guy who acts clueless most of the time he could be pretty observant when he wanted to be.

"Yea." I reluctantly answer.

Yamamoto pushes his lunch a bit towards me and gives an encouraging smile.

"We can all share." He says, earning me even _more _glares and sparking an argument with Gokudera. He kept insisting something about how Yamamoto didn't need to share his lunch box, his would do just fine. I start to tune out, well accustomed to their unique banter.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I suddenly announce, slowly getting out of my chair. For Gokudera's benefit I add; "I'll be right back."

They watch me leave, Gokudera with a slightly worried expression and Yamamoto waving goodbye. Halfway past my classroom I change directions and head for the stairs, silently bypassing all the students milling around during break along the way. As I reach the roof door I hesitate, the rooftop was, after all, one of Hibari's favorite areas. But at the same time I can't help but want to check that he was better from this morning with my own eyes. Suicidal? Probably, but after living with Reborn for so long I'd like to think my whole life with that spartan tutor was suicidal. I could handle this much, at least. _I hope._ As I push open the door the rusty hinges make a loud squeak in protest. Continuing along the roof I rest my hands on the sidebars and breathe deeply. It was nice up here, quiet, I could see the appeal. Normally Reborn would have them eat lunch up here if he wanted to discuss something important with everyone but otherwise people stayed well away at the risk of "crowding". Enjoying the cool weather I search around for Hibari but with no luck. Remembering he liked high places I widen my search and eventually find him napping at the highest part of the roof, where the large water tanks were kept. Not stupid enough to dare disturb his sleep I sit down a couple of feet away, determined to wait until he wakes so that we can talk. But soon the warm sun makes me drowsy and my body becomes tired. I have a brief battle with my eyes that I quickly lose while my head sags. As I fall into unconsciousness I can only hope that if Hibari wakes first I don't awake to the pain of being bitten to death.

* * *

Pain is not what wakes me, but...a cold body? I slowly open my eyes, the sun no longer directly in my face, rather, I find a human shaped shadow. Fully awake now I blink and then jump a little in surprise to see Hibari? He's sitting on his knees, both legs on each side of my waist (When did I lay down?) and is bending over so the palms of his hands rest on the sides of my head. Hibari stares me down, his face as unreadable as ever. Yet despite his blank face his voice is as hard as ice.

"What are you doing?" He demands.

"I-" _I wanted to make sure you were okay! And what do you mean what am _I _doing, what are _you_ doing?! _I shout internally.

"Are you alright?" I attempt instead, trying very hard not to panic in my weird situation.

"Alright?" He repeats, his glare returning. My Hyper Intuition tells me his look was blaming me for something. _What did I do?! I'm going to be bitten to death! __Should I run?_ Just as I'm about to wiggle backwards and run for my life, Hibari grips my arms to hold me in place. _  
_

"Hiee!" I yell instinctively, flinching at his touch. Only just as before nothing seems to happen. Hibari smirks, enjoying my confused discomfort then slowly bends down.

"Hi-Hibari?" I struggle to speak. Just what was he doing, anyway? I thought he wanted to beat me up! With a small smile that shows his teeth, a smile that screams; _You're the prey and I've caught you_, he leans into my neck. Without any hesitation he bites down. Hard.

"Ow!" I complain, gripping his arms for support against the abrupt pain. _Wh-why is he biting me? _A stinging throb persists in the area where he bit me but I try to ignore it. I was well aware Hibari was not the gentle type but even so I didn't expect him to be so forceful. I push against his chest.

"What are you doing?" I gasp.

"Punishment. You disrupted my sleep." He sounds almost bored.

"But I never-" I'm stopped as his mouth pushes roughly down onto mine. Paralyzed by his quick attack I don't react when his tong slides easily between my teeth, exploring my wet virgin mouth. I groan at the unfamiliar feeling and push as hard as I can against his chest. In my panic my first irrational thought is; _A guy stole my first kiss! Forgive me Kyoko._ Hibari simply takes my wrists in his hand and forces them still. As our tongs clash I can feel an unexpected warmth spread throughout my body. With my head feeling fuzzy I try to retaliate by biting him back but only manage to nibble his lip. For some reason this makes Hibari moan and I shudder at the sound, my body becoming warmer. At the same time he deepens the kiss, causing my breath to come even faster and in shallow pants as I slowly feel as if I'm being devoured. _What _is_ this? _Hibari releases my mouth and starts to kiss my wound.

"Hi-hibari." I moan, closing my eyes against the rush of heat tingling down my back. I twitch when I feel his free hand ride up my shirt. Suddenly a loud banging echoing from the roof door has us both jumping a little. A muffled voice filters through.

"Jyuudaime! Are you up here?" A creative curse then; "Why is this locked?"

Hibari's frozen still, a look of complete bafflement plastered across his face. I struggle to regain control of my thoughts as I pant lightly, my eyes still half closed. Hibari stands stiffly and shoots me a dark glare. Then he drops down, rips open the door and stalks past Yamamoto and Gokudera without saying a word. I pull myself into a sitting position, blocking the pulsing of my bite with my hand. What...just happened? Gokudera freaks out when he sees me on the ground.

"Jyuudaime! What happened?!" He helps me stand on shaky legs. _That's what I'd like to know._

"Are you alright, Tsuna?" Yamamoto adds behind him, for once his smile is no where to be found.

"Did Hibari attack you? I'll kill him!" Gokudera stomps threateningly towards the door, numerous bombs already lite and ready. I pull him back by his sleeve.

"No! He didn't attack me. I-I came up to check if he was really fine from this morning and then I accidentally fell and..." I trail off lamely. They don't seem completely convinced but how could I explain something I didn't really understand myself?!

"Are you sure?" Gokudera clarify's, reluctant to let Hibari go.

In response I grab both their arms and drag them to the door. _  
_

"I'm fine." As we return to class, somehow lunch was still going on, Yamamoto study's me with unusual intensity. I resist the urge to shrink under my lie and avoid his eyes. _Why did I lie? Impulse?_ I shake my head, dismissing anymore complicated thoughts.

What I _did_ know was one clear fact: Something was deeply wrong with Hibari.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahhh, Tsu-chan, why are yew so clueless? Granted It's not Hibari's fault he suddenly has these feelings but you really can't come up with _anything_ other than he's clearly not himself? Heh, well that's how I think he would act, anyways. Still, I can see how he wouldn't think Hibari of all people would suddenly have lovey types feeling for him but the guys gotta love something! Oh right, Namimori. Soo, first fanfiction and first time writing in character POV instead of third person. El comments are appreciated~

There will be more chapters soon, not many, but I figured I would publish this and see how people like it first. *Shrugs*


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter two_**

I had a bad feeling. Like a really bad feeling and with my Hyper Intuition still saying something was wrong wasn't exactly helping me either. I gaze around the nurses office with resigned acceptance. The small nurse, after quickly checking me for injury's but seeing I was in no immediate danger of dying, simply told me to rest on one of the twin beds and promptly left. I had refused to let her see the bite out of pure embarrassment but thankfully she didn't push the matter. Alone, I took her advice and curled myself onto the farthest bed. So here I lay, _still_ confused and now even _more _worried for Hibari, who I have not seen since the roof incident. I'm almost tempted to check on him again but after seeing where that got me the last time I resort to avoiding him instead. How did I end up here again?

* * *

_Almost to class Gokudera suddenly stops and pulls me aside._

_"What's wrong?" I ask._

_He hesitates. "I think you should go to the nurses office, jyuudaime. Just in case."_

_"But I'm fine, really." I respond automatically. I was shaken, sure, but It's not like I was seriously hurt or anything. Yamamoto rests his hand on my shoulder, smiling at me like normal._

_"Go ahead Tsuna, I can copy the notes for you." _

_I look rabidly back and forth between my guardians, seeing no signs of backing down. Never one who was strong against peer pressure I eventually cave and allow them to lead me to the nurses. Once we reach the door the nurse takes one look at than me tells my friends to return to class if they aren't injured. Gokudera starts to protest but Yamamoto convinces him by saying he needed help with taking extra notes. Knowing how my words effected him I agree and add; "I'm counting on you Gokudera-kun." His whole face lights up with renewed determination._

_"Of course! There's nothing your right hand man can't do!" He then sprints out of the room with a slightly amused Yamamoto trailing behind. I return my attention back to the nurse, who is tapping her foot impatiently. I give her a sheepish smile._

_"Sit." She orders._

* * *

I sigh silently to myself. Twisting my body around on the flat bed I try to find a comfortable position. After a few more minutes of useless attempts I give up and resign myself to staring at the white ceiling. _Where's Reborn when I need him..._ Wait, Reborn? Now that I thought about it I haven't seem him since this morning. Where _was _he? Usually he would be hidden in some random part of the school, popping out and scaring the crap out of me or someone else, but he always showed himself, usually during lunch. Lunch...unless...did he know? Did Reborn have something to do with Hibari acting weird? Wait! Was that why he was so happy this morning!? I just knew having no training was too good to be true! As I begin to work myself into a panic attack I suddenly stop as I fell cold tingles race up and down my back. Slowly the hair on my arm stands up and I pull myself into a sitting position with my legs dangling on the side of the bed in case I needed to run. I knew this feeling. Could it be...? My eyes flick to the left corner of the room even before the mist appears and expands. A dark shadow steps out to reveal a pineapple headed teenager wearing a Kokuyo uniform and holding a tall, silver trident to his side.

"Mukuro." I say.

"Kufufufufu~ Hello, Vongola Tenth." He smirks at me, a smirk that reminded me very much of Hibari before he bit me.

"Um, wh-what are you doing here?" _And please don't tell me your also not yourself._

Mukuro smiles, it was not a nice kind of smile. "To visit?" He makes it sound like a question.

"Are you..." I gulp. "...feeling alright?"

He raises his eyebrow, bemusement dancing behind multicolored eyes.

"I feel fine." He answers with a silky tone, moving even closer to the bed. I send a hopeful glance at the door but my vision gets blocked when Mukuro leans one knee between my legs and grasps my chin. I watch as his eyes narrow at something and I shiver at the sudden coldness emanating from his body.

"Mu-mukuro?"

He's still glaring at my neck.

"Hum, so he's gotten to you first." He mumbles, then he pushes down on my chest, forcing me on my back. Why, oh why, was I suddenly being attacked so much today?!

"Wa-wait." I try. "What are you-"

"Relax, Tsunayoshi-kun." He interrupts me. Then he leans down to whisper in my ear. "I promise I'll be more gentle."

I tremble. Despite finding myself in the same sort of situation I was just in not even an hour ago I have to ask.

"Does Reborn have anything to do with this?"

Mukuro straightens and stares at me.

"Oh? So you're not as naïve as I gave you credit for, congratulations." My face hardens at the word 'naive'.

He shrugs. "I'm sure that arcobaleno has something to do with this but I knew all along."

He knew?

"What exactly happened to you guys?" _And if you knew why did you allow it to happen? _Mukuro smiles mischievously and I get a serious urge to bolt.

"Let me show you." Leaning back down he crawls onto the bed to lay directly over me.

"Mukuro I really don't think-" I flinch as his mouth clamps on my neck, the opposite side to Hibari's bite. Why do people keep biting me! I wasn't food! I frown as I recall something Reborn called me not too long ago. I certainly wasn't tuna, either. I'm pulled back to the present by Mukuro licking and sucking on my flesh, his hand tugs my shirt upwards then roams around my small chest.

"Ung."

When he leaves my neck he's wearing a satisfied smirk.

"Wh-why?" I pant.

"Kufufufu~ I _do _still want your body, Tsunayoshi-kun. How I acquire it exactly is not important." He takes my wrists with a hand and pins them above my head. I struggle half-heartly but even I had to admit I was trapped. His other hand fall down to my pants and starts to unbuckle the belt. My eyes widen when I realize what he intends to do. _No way. _I open my mouth to say as much but this is when Mukuro finally decides to attack, kissing me with the same raw intensity as Hibari did. Again my mouth is invaded by a moist possessive tongue and again I can feel my body heat up, only, much faster than before. His hand breaches past my pants, into my underwear, sliding sensually down my thighs until he grabs my member with a tight hold.

"Ah!" I gasp, while simultaneously shuttering at the intense spike of pleasure filling my small body. _Did I seriously just make that noise?_ Embarrassed I turn my head and bite the side of my lip to keep from crying out. Mukuro smirks and leans back into my ear.

"Don't do that, Tsunayoshi-kun." He murmurs. "I want to hear you voice."

I groan when he begins pumping his hand but out of sheer stubbornness I simply bite my lip harder. It was bad enough reacting Hibari that way, I definitely didn't want to give Mukuro the satisfaction too.

Mukuro chuckles. "I applaud you for your resistance but you won't last much longer."

Brutally his hand tightens and his strokes double in speed, causing me to whimper with the effort of biting my lip. My breathing becomes raged and shallow, my head filling with pleasure sensations as my lower region continues to build with heat. When I'm almost there my voice unconsciously breaks through my internal barrier.

'Nng...Ahh...Mukuro I'm com-"

He stops all movement and a sharp pain shoots down my legs.

"Not yet. Let's come together." Then he unbuttons his own pants and faster than I can blink he's kissing me again. I can feel my face burning now with a huge blush that a suspect has been there since the beginning. If kissing Hibari made me feel like I was being devoured than kissing Mukuro felt like I was being _consumed._ Mukuro expertly takes us both in his hand and starts pumping again, the slick friction making my head spin with lust. The heat is back, harsher and more demanding than before as I feel myself get nearer and nearer to the edge.

"Ahh!"

I shutter violently, spilling my orgasm all over Mukuro's hand. Seconds later catch him moan, coming as well, a slight blush displayed on his pale cheeks. Mukuro stops kissing me to give me a sleepy smile, licking his fingers with a seductive smirk.

"As much as I would like to continue this, I have run out of time." He says regretfully.

"Mukuro?"

"Until next time, Vongola Tenth."

His body starts to disintegrate, turning into mist until he's completely gone. I blink, slowly recovering, left only with a dull, pleasant throb. After a few minutes I silently stand, my body on autopilot as I fix the bed and wash my hands and face. Once done I take one last look around the room to make sure the nurse was still gone and borrow a pad of paper and pen from her desk. I write a brief note explaining how I decided to go home after I still wasn't felling well, for the nurse or my friends, whoever finds it first. Then I go to the window, open it and carefully jump out (Luckily the room was still on the first floor). I needed to find Reborn. If he wasn't here then had to be at home. My heart pounds as I sneak out of the school grounds. Technically skipping was against school regulations but I really didn't want Hibari to catch me. Unwanted images of Hibari kissing me on the roof flash through my head and I quickly shake them away. Better to avoid him, If I didn't want to be killed. _Or kissed._ I grimace.

_I've had quite enough of being attacked, thank you very much. _

* * *

**A/N: **Well that escalated quickly, aha. Kinda short, sorry. Humm, and I know Mukuro maybe doesn't seem exactly like...well Mukuro but he's hard to write man. *Scratch's head* And bipolar. O.o

Question: Who would you want Tsuna to go all the way with in the end, Hibari or Mukuro? I have already planned how that special scene will unfold but I'm just curious.


End file.
